


The Male Pregnancy Conundrum

by noelia_g



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g





	The Male Pregnancy Conundrum

On the plus side, Sheldon gets to be on the cover of various scientific magazines, and a plethora of not-so-scientific too. He basks in the publicity, although says he'd prefer if it was for his scientific achievement, not the mere fact of existing.

On the downside, Sheldon is moody, fussy, and picky with his food… oh, well, there's really no change, is there.

"How the hell did that even happen?" Penny asks, looking suspiciously at Leonard, who would like to point out that it's not entirely his fault. Partly, maybe.

"Well, Penny," Howard starts with a leer. "See, when mommy and daddy love each other very much…" he stops as Raj leans to whisper frantically in his ear. "What do you mean I'm not telling it right? As I'm the only one of the two of us capable of telling this story I will choose the manner in which it is told. No, I'm not being difficult!"

"There was tequila," Leonard explains sadly. "Lots of it."

Penny frowns. "How did you even get Sheldon to drink tequila? I thought drugs and booze were a total no-no."

"Alcohol intake leads to poor judgement and bad life choices," Sheldon announces mournfully from his desk where he methodically deals with his spam messages, like he does every Wednesday. "However, I felt like I've been missing an important part of fannish experience."

"He wanted to play a drinking game," Leonard explains at Penny's look. "So, we watched The Wrath of Khan," he says, dropping his head into his hands and swaying forward and backward in his seat for a while.

Howard whistles. "That explains it all," he says and sits more comfortably, turning to Penny. "See, tequila lowers inhibitions."

"Yeah, kinda knew that one already," Penny says, grimacing.

"And the epicness of the Kirk/Spock scene had probably done the rest. See, Sheldon has this thing where he's Spock, Leonard is Kirk, and…"

"Yes," Penny interruptshim, covering her ears. "I heard that one too," she mutters, then raises her head to look at Sheldon before he can speak up. "And yes, I know what an honour it is to be Uhura, and I'm very, very grateful," she says slowly, as if she had learned that one by heart. She had. "What I don't get is how Sheldon, who is, for the purpose of this discussion, male, can get pregnant."

Howard shrugs, listening to what Rajesh is whispering into his ear. "Yes. That gets us back to the theory that Sheldon, in fact, belongs to another species. Who apparently can mate with humans."

Penny bites her lip thoughtfully. She has that expression Leonard had come to know well during their dating period, and had come to fear it as well. "Well, but couldn't it mean that Leonard is simply the same species as Sheldon is? Like, from the same planet, or the land that is hidden in the closet, or whatever?"

Rajesh seems excited by the thought, whispering a mile a minute. Howard is beaming now. Sheldon perks up, as if considering Penny's theory.

"I need tequila," Leonard mutters.

"No, you don't. It will set a bad example for the baby," Sheldon lectures him.


End file.
